What Breaks the Bones
by Smashmo
Summary: She was settling into a life she loved when the unthinkable happened. How will she put the pieces back together? How will she recover?  *WARNING*  Character death.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** So I'm not new to FF but I'm relatively new to the Bones community. I'm also new to the new format for uploading and editing stories, so please bear with me.

I don't ever like character death stories, but I know a lot of us writers sometimes get them stuck in our heads and cannot do or write anything else until they are out. I have been beating this one back for months and finally decided to just write it. Also, for now this is a one-shot but it enough people like it and hop on board with reviews and follows, I may be motivated to continue it.

**Disclaimer: **I unfortunately do not own Bones (the show or any of the characters.) The only things that are mine are Olivia and my great love for Booth and Brennan. That being said, this story is my own, so please do not take any of it in part or in whole. Please do not take my existing or future characters. Thank you so much!

* * *

><p>I ran my fingers through her silky golden brown curls. Her long feathery lashes swooped down over her big chocolate eyes and her perfect pink lips puckered into a pout.<p>

"Mommy, where's Daddy?" She asked for the umpteenth time.

My already shattered heart splintered a little more every time I saw the longing for him in her eyes. I couldn't stop the tears that bubbled over my lash line, so I let them fall as I pulled her closer to me.

"Bones?" The spitting image of him called to me. I looked up to see my step son approaching me. Now sixteen years old, he was so close to being the man Booth had always wanted him to be. He reached out and took my hand, squeezing softly before gently picking up his baby sister.

"I will get her dressed so you can have a minute to yourself." I nodded my thanks.

"You want her in the black skirt and purple shirt on her bed?" Again I could only nod.

I stood slowly as Parker carried Olivia to her bedroom. I walked to the room Booth and I had shared for four years. His very essence was in the walls. I could still smell the faint tinge of his cologne. His dirty clothes lay scattered across the floor. His toiletries were lined up against the mirror on his side of the bathroom counter. His colorful ties still hung neatly above his shoes in the closet. The sheets on his side of the bed were still wrinkled, as though he had only gotten up from them a few hours ago. Seeing him all around me was hard, but I knew that if all traces of him were absent from our home, it would be even more difficult.

I pulled a black pencil skirt from the closet that we had shared only 72 hours previously. I stared at my colored blouses for a long time. Booth had once told me how much he hated the doom and gloom of funerals and that if he ever died, I should wear something with color. To honor his wish, I finally settled on a dusty blue button up that he had always loved. He said the color matched my eyes exactly and he never seemed to be able to keep his hands off me when I left the top few buttons undone. I slipped into some heels and put on the necklace he had given me on our last anniversary.

Parker peeked his head into the bedroom and appraised the clothing I had chosen. He smiled softly and I realized it was because he was wearing a shirt in the same color as the one I had only just put on.

"Olivia is dressed. Are you ready to go?" I searched Parker's eyes for a moment, seeing the desperate heartache that he tried so hard to cover with a guise so brave it only crushed my heart more. He was trying to be strong for his sister and for me. I finally nodded my head and moved forward to find my daughter.

My sweet three year old was standing in the living room, looking at the family picture on the side table. Her finger was still on top of the glass and as I drew closer, I saw that it rested over Booth's face. To what extent a three year old understands death, I'm unsure, but in that moment I knew that Olivia understood that she would never see her father again.

~B&B~

I was in a daze through most of the funeral. I couldn't ground myself in the reality that I was going through this for real. When Booth's death had been faked so long ago, I was attached to him but not nearly to the degree that I was now. He was part of my soul, if I had one. Booth had been the key that unlocked my hurt and fearful heart. He had been exactly what I needed to allow people to grow close to me again. He was so tender and patient with me and loved me so completely for who I was from the very beginning. Although it took us six years and a baby for us to get it together, I had loved him all along as well.

Booth always spoke of fate and soul mates. He told me how two people are just meant to be together and if they are lucky enough to find each other, they can have thirty, forty or fifty good years of loving each other. Booth had promised we would get those fifty years.

When the director of the FBI finished speaking, I finally snapped back to reality. Booth was gone. My husband, best friend, partner and so much more was dead. My heart surged inside my chest and I felt the tidal wave of sorrow try to consume me. I pushed it back as friends and loved ones walked toward Olivia, Parker and me. With my composure dangling by a thread, I nodded, hugged and shook hands when appropriate.

When our friends, who were really more like family, approached I wanted so badly to reach for Booth's hand. Stark reality hit me like an atomic bomb when I realized I would never be able to hold his hand again. I could never touch him or kiss him again. I could never curl up in his arms after a long day and just soak him in. I would never again feel his hand on the small of my back while working a case. I wouldn't feel his breath whisper over the back of my neck when he wanted to share something with my ears alone. I would never again experience the electric shock of his hands on my body when we made love.

The string that was keeping me together snapped as Angela pulled me into her arms. I let out the gut wrenching sob I had been withholding and was only mildly aware of Olivia's head snapping up to gape at me. I glanced down and saw the fear written across her face; the face that so very much reminded me of him.

Cam quickly scooped Liv up in her arms and Hodgins pulled Parker into a tight hug. Knowing my family was surrounded by love and care, I allowed myself to relax into the safety net of family. I let the sobs come harder as Angela held me close. She had been by my side through everything, even before Booth had come into my life. Even though I knew my world was careening to the ground, I knew Angela, Hodgins and Cam would be there to help me pick up the tiny pieces and put them back together as well as they could.

A few minutes passed and I saw Rebecca approaching the group slowly. Even though she wore a mask of strength and composure, her red puffy eyes betrayed her true emotions. She pulled me into a tight hug and stroked my hair.

"Temperance, I'm so sorry. I can't believe – I'm so, so sorry." Her voice cracked at the end and tears welled in her eyes as I leaned back from the hug and took her hand.

"Rebecca, we both lost someone important. It's okay for you to be upset too." She needed to know it was okay and safe for her to grieve as well.

"But Temperance, he was your husband. He was your best friend and your partner. I shouldn't be crying – "

"Rebecca, he was the father of your son. You loved him once. This is just as much your loss as it is mine and Parker's and Liv's."

Rebecca nodded and stepped back into my embrace. After a moment, she looked up and saw Parker standing a few feet away.

"Hey sweetheart. Come here." Parker hesitated and looked at me. I nodded and held my arm out, welcoming him into the warmth of his two mothers. Together, Rebecca and I held 'Mini Booth' and for the first time since receiving the news, he cried.

I allowed Rebecca to pull him to the side and walked away to find Olivia. Angela had taken her a few feet away from the gravesite and was talking softly to her under a tree. I watched for a moment as Liv quickly smiled and then just as quickly frowned. I knew she was a smart girl, especially for being only three years old. But my heart was torn from my chest when I knew for sure that she understood what was going on. By the look in her eyes and the fact that she had stopped asking for her daddy, I could tell that Olivia knew Booth was gone.

She heard my soft footfalls on the grass and turned to look at me. Her eyes widened for a moment before she burst into tears. I spanned the last few feet between us and took her into my arms. I spoke softly, shushing her and trying my best to soothe her. From experience, I knew there was absolutely nothing I could say to make her feel the pain any less. I was so broken for her that she had to learn loss at such a young age. And even though I was broken, I was so unbelievably grateful for her existence. She was the very best part of me and Booth and although I longed for my husband, I was glad to have this piece of his heart.

"Mommy?" Olivia's soft voice drew me out of my thoughts.

"Yes baby."

"Daddy's not coming back, is he?" The clarity of her speech had always astounded me.

"No sweetheart. He went to heaven to be with your grandmother."

Angela's eyebrows rose to her hairline. I shrugged my shoulders and looked back to my daughter. I may not have believed in heaven before Booth's death, but I had to now. He couldn't just be gone and done, right? And for our kids, I had to let them know there was something else for their dad besides death, even if it did seem irrational and improbable.

"So no more bedtime stories?" A hot tear scorched my cheek and I closed my eyes for a moment.

"No Liv, not from Daddy. But I can read to you if you'd like."

I saw her mentally weigh my offer and ultimately come to no conclusion. Instead, she leaned into me and rested her head on my chest. Her sniffles and shuddering told me she had begun to cry again and for the first time in her short life, I wished that she wasn't so smart.

~B&B~

I never knew I could weep as much as I did in that first month. I took time off from work and holed away in our home. I sat on the couch all day, allowing Liv to watch cartoons while I acquiesced to my sorrow. Since Parker had entered high school, he had lived with us in our two story home. It was closer to the private school he attended and allowed him to be at the lab when we wanted.

In the short time since Booth's death, Parker had sunken into me. At first I was surprised, because the teenager was exactly like his father and I assumed he would withdraw and stay to himself. But I was the closest thing he had to his father and he and Liv were the closest things I had to him. Together, we worked through the sorrow that Booth's death had caused.

Angela came over a lot those first few months to make sure we were all eating and showering. She would sometimes take Olivia to the park or to get ice cream. She wanted to make sure I could still grieve but allow Olivia to have some normalcy back in her life.

By Booth's birthday, I still didn't feel any peace. I still missed him so much it made me want to throw up. His side of the bed was a frigid black hole and I avoided it at all cost. Even though I had never felt pain that consuming before, I knew that I needed to change things to bring our lives back to a semblance of normal. Parker had to return to school and Olivia needed a mother who wasn't a ghost. They both needed me more than ever because they were missing one of the most important people in their lives.

Little by little, the edges of the pain ebbed somewhat. It was still a struggle to get up in the morning and I still hated being anywhere that reminded me of him; which coincidentally was just about everywhere. I still cried when I found one of his striped socks in the laundry or happened upon some knickknack of his that had been lost under a dresser or chair. Every time I had coffee or his favorite ice cream, the space inside my chest where my heart once was, seized.

I still could not enter the FBI building and out of courtesy and respect, Sam Cullen had left Booth's office untouched. But when he called me one afternoon, I knew that I needed to clean it out to allow another agent to move in. Removing his belongings from the office felt like removing the last traces of Booth.

At home, his clothes still hung in the closet and his toothbrush was still in the cup in the bathroom. But if I took his stuff from the office, he no longer existed to the FBI. He was gone and that was that. As much as I hated it, I knew the cleaning had to be done soon. When Parker arrived home from school that day, I sat him down and told him what needed to be done. Immediately, he asked if he could accompany me.

~B&B~

The next day was Saturday, but I knew someone would be at the lab. I drove there, remembering every time I had made the exact trip with Booth. My heart ached. This would be our first time at the Jeffersonian since Booth's death.

When we arrived, I sat motionless.

"Bones, are we going in?" Parker asked softly. I nodded and got out of the car. I made my way around the vehicle and unbuckled Olivia from her car seat. We walked into the building together and made our way to the lab.

I paused just before we entered and took a deep breath. Keeping a thick wall of tears at bay, I pushed the doors open and walked through the halls of the place Booth and I used to share. I glanced at Parker and noticed a strange look on his face. It was one of remembrance and I knew that this must be just as hard for him as it was for me.

I walked toward Angela's office and proceeded forward when I saw the floor was illuminated by light. She was bent over her desk, reading through a file. She was in such deep concentration that I didn't want to disturb her. I was about to turn and walk out of the room when she looked up and smiled brightly.

"Hey you guys!" She oozed warmth and love. It was almost overwhelming but I forced my feet to walk and wrapped the arm that wasn't holding Liv around her shoulders.

"Hi." I paused uncomfortably, unsure of how to break the ice.

"Parker and I are going to clean out Booth's office today. I was wondering if you could keep an eye on Liv until we get back." I chose to be straightforward as it had always worked to my benefit before.

"Of course! You guys take your time and Liv and I will just paint or draw pictures." She smiled and reached her arms out for my little girl.

Liv attempted a smile and leaned forward into her unofficial aunt's arms. Angela immediately turned away from me and walked to where she kept art supplies for her son, Michael and my Olivia. When Liv was settled into one of the pint-sized chairs, Angela turned to me and waved.

Taking my cue, I grabbed Parker by the elbow and gently led him from the room. We paused in the hallway, both glancing at my office. By the look in his eyes, I knew Parker needed to go to it as much as I did. My office was the last place we had all been together before Booth was killed.

We walked slowly and as we reached the door, we simultaneously stopped. I reached out and slowly turned the knob. Cold, musty air whooshed through my hair and I stepped into the room that held so many, many memories. Parker flicked on the light and we walked into the room as if we were walking into a shrine.

The room had obviously been cleaned but traces of our life from before the devastation smiled up at us. My lab coat hung on the hook behind the door; Olivia's prized stuffed animal was on the couch. A few of Parker's most-read books were on the table and Booth's favorite coffee mug was on my desk. When I glanced back at my desk, I saw something that I hadn't remembered being there that day.

It was a small box and a letter.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sorry for the cliffhanger. Please, please, _**please**_ review and follow if you like it!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Wow! I am absolutely blown away by the response to this story! I've had over 400 people read my first chapter since I posted it two days ago and many people have added me to their alerts! What a wonderful response! Thank you to all of those who read, reviewed and followed, you are all terrific and beautiful people!

**Disclaimer: **I unfortunately do not own Bones (the show or any of the characters.) The only things that are mine are Olivia and my great love for Booth and Brennan. That being said, this story is my own, so please do not take any of it in part or in whole. Please do not take my existing or future characters. Thank you so much!

* * *

><p>I was more than surprised when I saw that the writing scrawled across the envelope was Booth's. I gingerly reached out, taking the envelope and box into my hands. I held them to my chest, hoping to absorb anything left behind my love. Taking a deep breath, I flipped the envelope over and slid my finger into the flap. In one swift motion I had opened the envelope and taken the letter out with shaking hands.<p>

I couldn't believe my eyes; the letter was dated the day before I received the news of Booth's death. I felt tears threatening to spill down my face and I looked up to find Parker staring at me with wide eyes.

"Parks, could you please go find Cam for me?" I tossed the name out, not knowing what else to say to gain a moment alone.

Parker nodded and briskly left the room. As he walked down the hallway, I allowed my eyes to scan over Booth's tight cursive. Words here and there popped out and before I had even critically read the letter, I knew that Booth had known he was going to die.

~B&B~

Arriving at Booth's office an hour after finding the letter, I was thoroughly shaken up. I said nothing to Parker and allowed him to believe I was trembling because of the task that lay ahead of us. We pushed the door open to be greeted by Booth's sunny office, cluttered with mementos from his life. I sucked in a breath and dove in to erasing my husband from his job.

Slowly, methodically I went through Booth's files, noting which were old enough to shred and which should be handed over to Cullen. Parker was taking books, pictures and keepsakes off of Booth's shelves. Together we had cleared the room in just over two hours. With shaking hands, I picked up one of the two boxes that held all we had left of Booth. Parker followed my lead and together we exited the office, leaving behind bare shelves and walls.

"Bones?" Parker asked hesitantly as we walked toward the car with the boxes in our arms.

"Yes Parker?" Hearing the edge in his voice, I made strong eye contact and attempted a smile.

"What did the letter say? I know it was from Dad."

All of the air instantly left my lungs and I felt my knees quake underneath me. Stumbling, I set the box down and looked up to find we were mercifully in front of the car. I braced myself against the warm metal, feeling sorrow gnawing deeply in my gut and tried desperately to draw an adequate breath.

"Did – you – um –?" I asked, unable to form a coherent thought. Parker's baffled expression alerted me to my babbling.

"How did you know it was from him? Did you see it before I picked it up?"

A shadow momentarily crossed Parker's face and I saw him mentally battle something. War waged behind his eyes and tears bristled to the surface, making his eyes glow like blue orbs. His breathing was ragged and he shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot. He set the box down and scrubbed his face with his hands.

"Bones –" a pause as he looked away and took a breath to steady himself.

"I put the letter and the box on your desk."

Parker turned to face me cautiously. He looked apologetic. Words formed in his throat but died on his lips as his eyes locked with mine.

"Oh my god. You knew." It was half question, half accusation. The sky spun and I thought I was going to pass out as a sob escaped my lips.

Parker's gaze was unwavering as he snatched the keys from my limp hand and popped the trunk. He loaded the boxes and slammed the hatch harder than necessary. He grabbed my arm gently but forced me toward the driver side door. Opening it, he roughly pushed me in, making sure I had cleared the threshold before slamming the door to seal me into the quiet of the car. In the ten seconds it took him to walk around the car and climb in, an ocean of thoughts rushed through my mind. The slam of Parker's door pulled me from them and I once again locked eyes with him.

"Please say something." I pleaded. Parker was silent for a moment. He concentrated on the dashboard and rubbed his hands nervously. Drawing a breath from deep in his belly he began.

"I knew, Bones. I knew he was going to die. He begged me not to tell you. He said you would try to find him; try to bring him home. He said you'd go after him and end up getting yourself killed too. He didn't tell me what the specifics were, but made me promise to keep my mouth shut and deliver the letter and the box to your desk without being seen." He paused, angrily wiping the tears that stained his flushed cheeks.

"I used the key you gave me to get in and I knew all the passwords to shut down alarms from watching over your shoulder. I did it while it was still dark the day we got the news. I knew you wouldn't be there for a while and I knew no one would be in until later in the day. He said it was the most important thing I would ever do for him." Parker hiccupped as tears began to fall faster.

"He asked me to tell you something too." Looking at me expectantly, Parker reached for my hand.

"He said to tell you not to be angry. He said he would have told you and held you one more time if he could. He said to love Olivia extra hard since he won't be able to anymore. And Bones?"

Sobs wracked my weary body. Breathing wasn't an option, though I desperately needed oxygen. My vision was so blurred I could hardly make out Parker's form against the interior of the car. My hands gripped the steering wheel so hard that my knuckles had turned ghostly white.

"Even though I'm young, I've never heard anyone talk about someone the way he talks about you. Bones, he loves you with every fiber of his being. He told me about his undying love for you, how you completed him in every way possible. He told me how alive you made him feel and that he felt like a better man being your husband and Liv's dad. He told me to say that no matter what happens to him, he will be watching over you and loving you more than you could ever know."

I sneered; hearing rather than feeling the raw and ugly cackle escape my lips.

"He can't watch over me or love me anymore if he's dead." The words bitterly cut at my tongue as they left my mouth.

"He said you would say that and to tell you to just shut up and listen. He said that even if it ends up that there is no heaven he will find a way to watch over you and make his love for you known. He said he would do it even if he had to break the laws of physics to do it. He promised me, Bones."

"He makes promises he can't keep, Parker." I laughed humorlessly.

"He promised me we would have fifty years of loving each other."

~B&B~

I'm not sure how we made it back to the house or judging from Olivia's faint voice, how she was with us.. I triple blinked, trying to deduce my surroundings. I was in our room – my room. I was sprawled out on the bed and much to my horror, touching Booth's side of the bed. Shudders and sobs continued to overtake me and instead of turning away, I curled up into a ball over the spot where Booth used to sleep.

Sleep came, but it was hardly restful. Memories of us together flooded my senses. I could almost feel him, hear him, taste him. It was agonizing. As one beautiful memory began to swirl away, it was not replaced with another. Taking the next sweet picture's place was the black scrawl of Booth's handwriting.

_Bones,_

_I'm so sorry I'm leaving you like this. I wish so much that I could explain everything to you. I wish I could hold you and kiss you one more time. I wish I could snuggle with Olivia and pat Parker on the back. I wish I could go to one more of Parker's hockey games or read Liv one more bedtime story. I wish I could work another case with you. I wish I could come home to find you cooking my favorite meal. I wish I could press my head into your neck and breathe you in. I wish I got to keep my promises. More than anything, I wish I had more time with you and the kids. _

_No matter how horrible this situation is, I'm glad that I know what's coming. I know that I'm going to die, so I'm able to prepare myself as much as is possible. I get to say goodbye and tell you that I love you one last time. I get to leave something for you. _

_Temperance, I love you more than you could ever know. You are the world to me. Thank you for sharing your heart with me. Thank you for trusting me enough to love me and let me love you. Thank you for our beautiful daughter. Thank you for being my soul mate. Thank you for the time you so selflessly gave to me. Thank you for sharing your past and history with me. Thank you for accepting me as I am, the goofy guy with mismatched socks and silly belt buckles. Thank you for giving up your independence to marry me. Thank you for sharing life with me for the last twelve years. _

_Please tell Olivia every day how much I love her and wish that I got to stick around to watch her grow up. When she goes on her first date tell the boy to behave himself or I will come back from the dead to haunt him! Give her an extra kiss on her prom day, and when she walks down the aisle at her wedding, please tell her that I would have given anything to be walking with her in my arms. Hug her tight for me and help her to not be sad. Don't let her forget me. _

_I know you will see to it that Parker becomes the man I always knew he would be. Help him be as smart as he possibly can be, he's got to get into an ivy league college! Make sure he knows how to respect women and treat them right. If he'll let you, kiss him every day and make sure he knows how much you love him. Tell him how proud of him I am and how much I love him. Tell him what an excellent young man he is. Tell him it's okay to miss me. And it's okay to cry for me, but not for long. Make sure that he's happy. _

_And you. Please take care of yourself. Remain open. Allow people to love you and take care of you. Keep moving forward and don't get stuck in my death, okay? I love you Temperance and want the best for you. Please have faith that I am watching over you. Keep hoping that someday we'll get to be together again. Keep your heart warm, take care of our kids. And Bones, one last thing…I know you are going to try to figure out what happened. You are going to go after my killer and I know no one will be able to stop you. I wish I could help you and tell you everything I know but that would put you and the kids in danger. Please do something for me and make my case be your last. Say goodbye to the FBI and remain safe with the old bones at the Jeffersonian. _

_Bones I'm so sorry that we didn't get our fifty years. It was never, ever my intention to break my promise to you. The time we did have together is everything to me. Please know that there has never been anyone I loved as much as I love you._

_All my love, _

_Seely J. Booth_

I woke with a gasp, recalling every detail of the letter. Knowing that my husband knew of his death before it happened wrecked my heart. Knowing that the secrets behind his murder went into the ground with his body absolutely killed me. I had to know what happened to him. I had to figure it out and gain justice for my one and only love.

~B&B~

Later that night I sat staring out the window of our bedroom, watching the stillness of the night. I couldn't sleep with Booth's murder on my mind. I ached all over. The pain of losing him was infinitely greater than the pain of losing my parents ever had been. It was worse than finding out my dad was alive and hiding. This pain was worse than childbirth. It was worse than the pain inflicted by my foster families.

Needing to escape the agony, I rose from the bed and walked quietly through the house to find my purse. I mentally noted that Parker must have put Olivia to bed for me. The maturity and initiative he had brought me to tears. Parker was so thoughtful and a born leader. He reminded me so much of Booth in the way that he took such good care of Olivia and me in the short time since Booth's death.

I clambered my way through the dark, bumping into tables and walls. When my hand made purchase on my purse I sighed in relief. I dug around for a second before finding the object of my pursuit. I clutched the small box in my hand and swiftly made my way back to the bedroom.

Once inside the safety and light of the room I sat down on the bed and looked at the box. It looked like any other jewelry box. This box had the potential to hold diamond earrings. Or a ring. Or even cufflinks. Booth had said he left something for me in the letter and this must be what he was referring to.

Without further ado, I flicked the box open and gasped as my eyes settled on what was inside.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Oh no! Another cliffy. Sorry to do that to you (again!), but this chapter is long enough and the content of the box really deserves a page or two. I wanted to update quickly, so here it is. Hope you enjoyed this. Please review and follow!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **So I wanted to get this out before the weekend was over…I missed it by a few hours. Sorry about that guys, but I got this written as quickly as I could and this is the longest chapter so far! I would love to hear your feedback on this chapter...well, on all of them actually! I know everything is sad, but you were forewarned. Also, to let you know…this will probably be wrapping up in a few chapters. I intended it to be a one shot, but had such wonderful feedback that I was inspired to write more. Reviews are funny like that! ;-) Enjoy!

I also wanted to say a small congrats to** Forsaken Forgotten** for partially guessing what was in the box!

**Disclaimer: **I unfortunately do not own Bones (the show or any of the characters.) The only things that are mine are Olivia and my great love for Booth and Brennan. That being said, this story is my own, so please do not take any of it in part or in whole. Please do not take my existing or future characters. Thank you so much!

* * *

><p>I stared, unable to believe my eyes. The two items in the box should not have been there. They had not been recovered with Booth's body and I assumed that they had been lost or stolen. To have these pieces of him in my hands made my aching heart momentarily leap with joy.<p>

I blinked hard as I tried to make my brain understand what my eyes were seeing. The padding on the inside of the box had been removed and in its place were Booth's wedding band and his "cocky" belt buckle. A small slip of paper appeared as I lifted the precious items out of the box.

_I wanted to make sure you got these. I love you, for always._

Large hot tears trickled down my face. Booth had prepared for his death. He made special arrangements so I could have his belt buckle and ring. He knew before I had even thought about it that these two things would be so important to me. Even though I knew what an amazing man Booth had always been, the fact that he took time to plan this spoke volumes of his love and care for me. I cradled the buckle in my hands and slipped the ring over my finger. The buckle was cool to the touch, so different than all the times I had unhooked it from his pants. The ring was big around my finger and nearly swallowed it whole.

I unhooked the small clip on the back of my necklace and slid Booth's wedding band onto the chain. I allowed the chain to swing for a moment, mesmerized by the item that had last been in my husband's hands. I hoped to be able to soak Booth in from the buckle and the ring. I hoped that some of his essence was ingrained into the items and would somehow keep me connected to him.

Putting the necklace back around my neck, I stood up from the bed and walked across the room to my wardrobe. I placed the belt buckle inside my open jewelry box where I could look at it every day while getting ready. I felt comforted knowing that Booth had arranged for the box and letter to be found after his death. I was still brokenhearted and a little angry that Booth had known about his death and didn't tell me. But I was glad to have two things that were so incredibly symbolic for him.

The belt buckle stood for his entire being. He was outgoing and charming and so sure of himself. He was in your face when he cared for you and never let you forget it. He was proud and strong and an incredible leader. He was brave and would never go down without a fight. He was goofy and funny and made sure that there was joy in every part of my day.

I wondered about his death. Had he fought back? Was his attacker injured? Did he have time to shout insults before the bullet penetrated his skull? How had he known he was going to die? Had Broadsky finally taken him out? I was only surrounded by questions and it frustrated me to no end.

Then there was his wedding ring; the ring I had so painstakingly chosen for him. I knew he wouldn't want anything frilly with diamonds or engraving, so I opted for something more masculine. After weeks of looking at bands, I had finally decided on a titanium wedding band with two small strips of platinum down the center. It was durable and would resist scratches. It was also manly while subtly showing the world his commitment to me. When I placed it on his finger at our wedding, his eyes widened in surprise and the biggest smile I had ever seen cemented itself to his face.

In a way that ring symbolized our relationship. We had been through so much together that we resisted scrapes and bruises. Nothing could separate us but just like the titanium and silver, we worked perfectly together.

~B&B~

Feeling the cool weight of Booth's ring thump against my chest with each step, I journeyed to my daughter's room. Looking out the windows along the wall of the hallway, I realized how late it was. I opened the door as silently as I could and peered at her bed. As I neared, I saw her sleeping form shift and wriggle. I sat down beside her bed and watched her sweet face as she dreamed.

Olivia smiled broadly and her body was relaxed and soft. Then her sugary grin turned into a squinty grimace. Finally a frown curved her lips downward and her hand fisted in the sheets. She was murmuring something unintelligible and a fat tear rolled down her sleep warmed cheek. Alarmed, I reached across the space between us and was about to shake her as she called out. Suddenly, the distress of her dream made sense to me. _"Daddy!"_

With tears falling fast and shaking hands, I pulled back the covers and slid into bed with Olivia. I pulled her close to me and whispered in her ear. She awoke from her dream and was instantly comforted from my touch and proximity. Tears continued to flow freely down both of our faces.

"Where's Daddy?" Olivia's lower lip trembled as she spoke.

Gulping back the imminent sobs and all of my pent up feelings, to the best of my ability I began to explain why Liv hadn't seen her Daddy for a while and wouldn't be seeing him again. I kicked myself for thinking that she had previously understood the situation and that I had failed to have this conversation with her.

I tried to reassure her with the "heaven" myth and that her daddy still loved her and was watching her from somewhere far away. I told her that while we couldn't see Daddy anymore, we could still talk about him every day. I told her it was okay to be sad and cry and miss Daddy. She asked if that was why I had been so sad lately. I marveled at her intuitive observation.

After a few quiet minutes, I told her how much her daddy loved her and how he wished he could be with her at that very moment. I told her about the day she was born and how excited her daddy had been. I told her that she had been the joy of his heart, the reason that he smiled every single day. I continued to talk until she drifted to sleep and finding comfort from the words, continued to talk until I myself fell asleep.

~B&B~

Time passed and it was time for me to return to work. I placed Olivia in a private preschool facility reserved for parents with high profile jobs. Because I knew of the foul play in Booth's death, I no longer felt that my children and I were safe without extra precautions. But the school that Parker attended was aimed for children with wealthy and well known parents, so the security there was satisfactory.

After I dropped Parker and Olivia off at their respective destinations, I arrived at the Jeffersonian. Although Parker and I had been there only a few weeks previous, I was more anxious than ever to enter the building.

Going back to work meant that everything would be returning to normal. But for me, nothing was normal. Nothing was right. Booth was gone. How could anything be normal or right with him missing?

Pushing back the anxiety and tears, I put on a faux brave face and entered through the double doors with gusto. I paused briefly to search for my security card and ventured toward the lab. Without hesitating, I walked in. No one seemed to notice me, so I quickly made my way to my office. A wall of emotion hit me as I neared my office door.

This was going to be a normal work day, but unlike the normal work days from the twelve previous years, this one would not include Booth. I pushed my office door open and set my things on the floor before plopping down in my desk chair.

A picture of Booth and me sat beside my laptop. Tears burned my eyes as I tried to remember what I was supposed to do first. I glanced around my desk, searching for some clue and turned up empty. I was jerked from my thoughts and task as someone knocked on my door. I quickly swiped at my eyes and cleared my throat. I invited the knocker in and smiled weakly as my best friend stepped into view.

"Hi sweetie!" Angela's cheery voice eased the angst from my first few moments back.

"I'm so glad you're back! I've really missed you. We all have, really."

I stared at Angela, unable to form a reply. I didn't know what to say. I wanted to say the socially acceptable thing, but knew it was not in my power at the moment. Instead, I nodded and looked away when I saw the pity in Angela's eyes. I had missed her and all of my other co-workers, but in that nostalgic way you miss the simplicity of childhood. My heart longed and ached for Booth and that overshadowed missing our old friends.

When did things stop being "ours" and become "mine" again? Were the people from the lab still his friends, even though he was no longer around? I hated the thought of things that had once belonged to the both of us, now only belonging to me. But I knew deep in my heart that the kids and I would always and only belong to Booth.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" Angela's voice broke me out of my thoughts.

"Honestly, no. I'm not okay. Everything is supposed to be 'normal' but absolutely nothing can be normal without him. It is physically painful for me to be here right now, talking to you." I saw Angela wince and realized she thought I didn't want to be speaking to her.

"Not that I don't want you here, I do. It's just that….he's gone. I will never see him again. And it's hard to talk to you because you were his friend too. We shared you. It's hard to be in places we shared, use things we shared and be with people we shared. Everything is a constant reminder of him and an even larger reminder of what I've lost."

Angela had crossed the room and now stood next to my desk. She reached out and brushed tears I hadn't realized had fallen from my face. She pulled gently on my arm and guided me to sit on the couch. She wrapped her arms around me and whispered softly to me. Her words were lost as she began to cry with me.

I have no idea how long we sat there, weeping with each other. The sorrow in the room was tangible. Eventually, she pulled back from me and reached for a tissue box on the table. We dabbed at our eyes and blew our noses. Angela pushed a strand of hair behind my ear and rubbed my knee.

"It's going to be okay Bren. Everything will work out. It won't ever feel good, but it will get easier with time."

I stared at my friend still not knowing what to say. Thankfully, she understood and hugged me again before standing and walking toward the door.

"Cam would like to see you once you're composed." She paused, turning around to look at me.

"And Bren…if it makes things any easier for you, remember that we lost him too. We miss him too. So please don't feel alone in this. If you just need someone to hug or you just need to cry, come find one of us. Don't shut down or push anyone away. We love you and want to be here for you." The sincerity in her voice touched me and soothed my wounds.

"Thank you Ang. That means a lot to me. I will try to take you up on that offer. But if you see me shutting people out, tell me and just be there, okay?" She nodded and smiled gently before exiting my office.

After checking my appearance in the bathroom, I headed to Cam's office. I was unsure what she needed from me but was glad to see her. I was still unsure of what I should be doing. I felt so out of sorts, like I had my feet on backwards. A visit with her was bound to put me in the right direction.

"Cam, Angela said you wanted to see me?" I poked my head through her open door. She smiled upon seeing me and waved me in, pointing to the chair opposite her desk.

"I just wanted to talk to you, see how you're doing." I blinked and looked away.

I wasn't sure how many more times I could do this in one day. I shifted uncomfortably in my chair and pushed my hair off my shoulder.

"I don't mean to make you uncomfortable, so we don't have to talk about _that_ right now. I also wanted to brief you on something." It was Cam's turn to be uncomfortable. She shifted in her chair and exhaled audibly.

"It has come to my attention that Booth's death was no accident and a federal investigation has begun. Naturally, we all want to be part of the case and find out what happened to him." Cam rattled on some details and knowing where this was headed, my face began to burn.

"The FBI has requested that none of us be involved in the case. We were all too close to Booth so if we worked it, they would excuse the case because it would be a conflict of interest. Any evidence or conclusions that we might find would be inconclusive and will not stand up in court if it came to that."

Amazed that there were any left in my body, tears fell like a waterfall down my cheeks. Cam continued to speak but I heard nothing. I had been afraid of this, not being able to work Booth's case. Logically, I understood. Since we were his loved ones, we would not be allowed to gather evidence or come to any conclusions. We would not be allowed to charge any suspect we chased down. Overall, because we were so close to the root of the case, nothing would stand in a trial against Booth's killer. But emotionally, knowing that I would not be able to personally avenge my husband's killer absolutely destroyed me.

"So Cullen is getting the very best team of people he can find, taking into account that he cannot use any of us that were close to Booth." I nodded, barely able to comprehend what was happening.

How had my life so suddenly fallen apart? My job was changing; my relationships had changed, both personal and professional. My home life was different. My kids were no longer the same. If Booth and I had been the center of everything, what was _I_ now that he was gone? Was I still supposed to be the center all by myself?

Realizing that Cam was still speaking but I was hearing none of it, I set my head down on her desk. She noticed right away and stood up to walk around her desk and embrace me. This time, no tears fell. Instead I became still. I was horrified with what had become my reality.

The day passed in a blur and as I sat in traffic on the way to pick up Parker and Olivia, I tried desperately to remember the stages of grief I had learned in one of my college psychology courses. I remembered that denial was the first. Anger was next, followed by bargaining. After that were depression and acceptance.

As I tried to recall the description of all of them, I could not place myself in the correct category. I was angry and sad but I felt numb as well. I still could not believe that it had all actually happened, that Booth was actually gone. I wished that I believed in a god to bargain with. I would do anything to have Booth alive and back in my arms. I knew I was far from acceptance. I accepted nothing about the tragedy that surrounded me. My logical brain screamed at me to accept it, but I could not. I could do nothing but hurt.

Parker's face stabbed at my heart as he came into view. He looked so much like Booth it was hard for me to look at him and not burst into tears. His mannerisms were almost identical to Booth's. They spoke the same and had the same sense of humor. Parker had also inherited his father's impeccable manners and his charming ways. He was such a gentleman and always put others before himself.

I summoned up a smile and kissed Parker on the cheek as he slid into the front seat. We made polite conversation on the way to Olivia's preschool, neither one of us able to brace the elephant in the room.

Looking at Olivia was painful for me as well. She had Booth's warm brown eyes and his irresistible smile. She represented all of the good in our relationship. She was the pinnacle of our lives together. She was the event that marked the end of our "just friendship" and the beginning of our lives becoming fused as one. She was the very best parts of Booth and me, mixed together. She was the product of comfort and love. She was the very glue that held us together when everything got complicated and scary.

~B&B~

As we arrived home and continued on with our normal routine, my heart ached for Booth. I knew it would always ache for him. As much as I hated to admit it aloud, Booth was my soul mate. I knew that even if I found happiness and love with another man, it would never be anything like the love and sheer joy I had with Booth. He had been my world, the only man I had ever truly loved. I craved him, like someone who was harboring an addiction.

As I settled into bed that night, I pulled Booth's pillow close to me. For a moment, I allowed myself to think it was him between my arms. I smothered my face into the soft fabric and breathed deeply. I was surprised to find that even after a few months of him no longer being there, the pillowcase still held his scent.

Tears filled my eyes as I drifted off to sleep and I wondered if there would ever be a day when I would not cry for him. I was comforted by Booth's scent and for the first time in months, I was able to sleep peacefully through the night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thank you as always, my lovelies for reading. I am so sorry to be breaking hearts! I hate it too. But allow your heavy hearts to be lifted with the promise of it getting easier and lighter. Brennan and all the others may never be completely over Booth's death, but they will find peace and be happy again! Please continue to read, comment and follow! I cannot tell you how much those simple actions mean to me! Lots of Love!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **I meant to have this chapter written and out to you guys a LOT sooner, but I have had the craziest past few weeks! I also need to tell you that I had surgery last week (am feeling great now!) and that's the reason for the awful delay in this story. I apologize profusely for not getting this to you before my surgery but of course every thing that could go wrong the week of the surgery did. So I was really strapped for spare time.

Also, this story so far has been written in the past tense; sort of like Brennan thinking back to the moment she lost Booth from present time. So, there is a jump in time here (two years)…I felt I had thoroughly covered Brennan's emotions over the last few chapters and that I needed to move forward. She is now narrating the story from the present. And thoughts are in italics for this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **Blah, blah, blah…characters (except for Olivia) are not mine. I make no money from this story…which is really tragic for me. Someday soon I will make money for my writing, right?

Tears stained my cheeks as I walked Olivia into her first day of kindergarten. _Booth should be here._ As my sweet curly-haired daughter let go of my hand and walked to her table, my heart tweaked with pain. _Her daddy should be here, kissing her rosy cheeks and patting her curly pig tails. _

Olivia stopped in her tracks and ran back over to me, colliding into my legs.

"Mommy?" She said, looking up.

I smiled warmly, not noticing the tears in her eyes at first.

"I'm going to be at school during the day now. Are you going to be okay?" She could see the questions behind my eyes and cleared her throat to clarify the meaning of her words.

"I miss Daddy too." She stunned me to silence and I felt hot tears begin to flood my senses.

"But school is good." She kissed my cheek and held my hand fiercely as she made intense eye contact.

"He wants you to be happy Mommy. I will be okay at school. And you will be okay at work. Parker is okay at his school. Daddy is okay in heaven. We will see him again someday."

_When did our roles reverse? _I'm_ the one that's supposed to be comforting _her. I gave her a watery smile and hugged her to my chest.

"Your daddy loves you so very much and he would give anything to be here with you."

Olivia rolled her eyes and giggled.

"You tell me that all the time. I know Daddy would want to be here." She kissed me again and skipped off to her table. As she sat down, she turned her angelic face and smiled brightly. She blew me a kiss and turned away as the teacher called order to the classroom.

~B&B~

When I arrived home from dropping Olivia off at school, I immediately walked toward Parker's room. I knocked softly on the door and peeked inside at the sleeping teenager. Clicking on his bedside lamp, I sat on the edge of his bed.

_He looks so much like Booth. I can't believe he starts his senior year of high school today. Booth would be so proud._

I swept the blonde curls away from his eyes and whispered to him, trying to pull him gently from sleep. He took in a deep breath and began to stir. He stretched his limbs before curling into himself and rolling over. _Booth woke up the very same way!_ Parker lolled his head toward me and smiled a sleepy smile when he saw me staring at him.

"Good morning, senior!" I tried to stir happiness from within. _This is a big day and he needs me to be excited for him. I have to be strong for him._

"Morning Bones." His sleepy tone made me smile. _So much like his dad_.

"Time to get up, big guy. You have a very important day ahead of you and you shouldn't be late." He smiled and rolled onto his stomach again. When I patted his back, he groaned and rolled out of bed, making a bee line for the bathroom.

As the boy, who was really more of a man than a boy, got ready, I cooked breakfast and looked over the morning paper. My thoughts drifted as my eyes scanned pages of print that held little interest for me.

It has been over two years since Booth was killed. His case was filed as the most important case of the decade and was every FBI agent's number one priority when it was discovered that his death was related to the biggest drug ring in the country.

Because of the high priority, the case was solved in record time. The drug boss who was responsible for shooting Booth was sentenced to the death penalty. With all the official proceedings out of the way, the date for his execution had been set to just six months down the road. Although I'm not generally in support of capital punishment, I am more than happy to set my opinions aside so my husband's murderer can be put to justice.

Olivia remembers Booth and asks about him almost daily. She loves to hear stories about him and favors one that feature Booth as the knight in shining armor or caped hero. Parker has been accepted to eight of the top universities in the country and will soon send out his letter of intent to his top choice, which happens to be Harvard University.

With the lowest acceptance rate of any other major universities, I am most impressed that Parker was granted early admission to Harvard. Booth would be proud as well! I wish so much that he had been here when Parker opened the "fat envelopes" as he called the acceptance packets.

"Bones, are you okay?" The concern in Parker's voice snatched my attention.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" I tried to sound convincing as I smiled at my son.

"Well, I was trying to get your attention and it was like you were somewhere else." He looked down, guiltily.

"Were you thinking about Dad?" He cleared his throat and looked up at the ceiling.

I knew he was desperately trying to cover for the tears that were trying to fall. I grabbed his hand and pulled him toward me as I stood up. Wrapping my arms around him, I allowed my own tears to overtake my self control.

"Parks, I miss him so much. This year is going to be so hard without him. Prom, graduation, college….we have to be strong for each other, okay?"

I felt his head bob against my shoulder and I patted his back before releasing him from the embrace. I walked toward the door, grabbing his car keys. He closed the distance between us and took the keychain from my outstretched arm.

"Be careful and have a great day. I love you, Parker." I kissed his cheek as he gave me another quick hug and then disappeared out the front door.

~B&B~

Before I knew it, December was upon us. With Christmas only a few weeks away, I began to get anxious as I always do around the holidays. Booth loved the holidays so much that it was nearly impossible to celebrate Christmas the year he was killed. But having Olivia and Parker to think about, I knew I had to set my own pain aside and put them first.

_Almost three years._ How on earth had three years gone by since my beloved Booth was taken from me? I still marvel at the pain I feel every single moment of every single day. I'm happy with my life, my kids and my job. My friends are so supportive and make sure that the kids and I have everything we could possibly need. Except for Booth.

After almost three years, I still wake up and cry every morning. I still ache all day and have trouble falling asleep without him in my arms. Every second is a battle with the sorrow. Some days I win and some days the sorrow does. But every day, I wake and up and choose to live it well. Booth wouldn't want me to be sad and he'd most definitely want me to move on.

I still can't though. Last year, Angela introduced me to one of her artist friends. He was nice enough, handsome and charming. But after a few dates I told him that I couldn't see him anymore. Every gaze, every touch, every kiss reminded me of Booth; or more specifically that artist guy was _not_ Booth.

Even though that guy didn't work out, I'm considering that maybe another guy will do. That sounds so terrible especially considering me previous outlook on the whole "soul mate" thing. A man will be no more than sufficient for me? I used to think that I should not be with a single man for more than a few months and that I should date as many men as possible. And now to think that no man will ever truly satisfy me or bring me true joy?

I digress because I'm sure there is a wonderful man out there who will love me and make me happy. He will be the father-figure that Olivia needs and will be kind and supportive to Parker. He will be there to help me fight daily struggles and be there to comfort me when I come home to at night.

He will not be Booth, by no means at all. But he will make me laugh and blush. He will hold my hand and say the right things. And when I kiss him, I will only think of him...Booth's face will not worm its way into my mind. I will always, always, _always_ love Booth more than anything, but someday, someone will take me by surprise and help me love again.

I will know it is him when my love for him makes the sorrow I feel for Booth's loss feel a little less consuming. He will be the right one when I know that he cares for me more than he's ever cared for another person. I will know it is him when I can take a breath without feeling the crushing weight of grief upon my chest.

He will be wonderful and nearly perfect by any other standards. He will never be Booth. He will never be the man that I loved so fiercely and had so unfairly and abruptly taken away from me. He will be everything that I could need in a man. But he will never, and could never, _ever_ be Booth.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So this one is significantly shorter than my previous chapters, but the progression of the story and where this one ended felt right for one chapter. This will be wrapping up shortly…can't say if it will be in one chapter or two…but please know that this is the last "official" chapter to the story. Any additional chapters will be epilogues. As always, thank you for reading! Please review! And stick with me, because I've been in a very creative realm recently and you may just see some new stuff from me!

If you are a Gilmore Girls fan, go check out the story I've written on my page. If you are a Castle fan, stay tuned because I'm thinking that's where my muse is taking me! Love you all!


	5. Epilogue

**A/N:** Hey guys...please don't hate me for the long delay in posting this epilogue! I am sooo sorry! I have been busy, and have actually allowed my attention to stray to another story. But here it is. I hope this ties things up for you. I strongly feel this is a satisfying ending and that everything has been addressed.

**Disclaimer:** blah, blah...still not mine.

* * *

><p>As I snap pictures of Olivia on her prom day, I am overcome with joy and sorrow. We have a happy life. Parker is now married and has a beautiful son, who he named Seeley. Olivia will be graduating very soon and has been accepted to every major Ivy League college in the nation. I am remarried to a wonderful man, Greg, who is my source of joy and laughter. All is well and we are all extremely happy.<p>

But my sorrow is for Booth. He didn't get to watch Parker walk across the stage at his high school graduation. He didn't get to see him graduate from Harvard. He didn't get to hold the gun to scare off Liv's first boyfriend. He wasn't there to see Parker's wedding or hold baby Seeley only moments after he was born. And he isn't here now, on Liv's prom day. I am overcome by how much he has missed.

She looks beautiful and reminds me so much of Booth. She is strong and very just. All things must be fair and everyone must be protected. She has his eyes and his determination. She has his smile and his heart. She is so much more than he and I ever dreamed she would be.

As Greg straightens the tie around Olivia's boyfriends' neck, I am struck by how much Booth would have wanted to be here at this moment. He would have wanted to meet the boyfriend and check his intentions. He would have slapped him on the back and tested his character by the strength of his handshake. Greg is a wonderful father to Olivia and does all the right things, but I can't help but wish that Booth was able to partake in this day.

~B&B~

I met Greg four years after Booth's murder. Our hearts were healed as much as they could be, and we were all ready to accept a new person into the family. With Parker away at college, bringing Greg home was a much less daunting task. Olivia took to him immediately and I knew that everything would work out. A year and a half after we met, Greg proposed and we were married the next summer.

During Parker's junior year of college, he met his now wife, Jenna. They were friends for a long time and tried to date, but it failed. They remained friends and then after graduation, Parker confessed that he was still in love with her and they were married shortly after that.

Olivia thrived in school and excelled above her peers. She was so absolutely gifted, like I had been as a child, but was the social butterfly that Booth always swore she would be. She was well liked and it was no surprise that she was voted the favorite classmate and student year after year.

It was also no surprise that she was picked for valedictorian of her class this year. She is going to speak at graduation and although she is very secretive about her speech, I know that she will be dedicating the graduation ceremony to Booth.

~B&B~

I am still at the Jeffersonian Institute and all of our friends are as well. Jack and Angela have a total of five children and are raising them to be science, math, musical and art prodigies. Cam remarried as well and inherited three older children with the marriage. Wendell has come on as my full time partner and is married to a girl he met at a hockey game. They have twin three year olds who give them a run for their money. Sweets and Daisy finally married as well and although they have no children, they own a slew of AKC certified dogs that they take to shows.

~B&B~

I once said that if a man took me by surprise and helped me love again, that if he made the joy in my life outweigh the sorrow, if he was able to make me think only of him and not of Booth while we were together, he would be the one. Greg is all of this and more and while I still think of Seeley almost every day and miss him terribly, I have everything a person could want or need. Greg is the father Olivia never got to have and the supportive buddy that Parker so desperately needed. Greg makes me feel so special and so loved and he makes sure that I know how important I am to him. He has a safe job, so I am never worried that he will be killed like Booth was. But even as terrific as Greg is, he is not and never will be Booth. Booth was my soul mate and though I absolutely love and adore Greg, he's simply my lover and life partner.

Wherever Booth is, whether he was right and he's floating in some celestial place, or if I was right and he's merely buried six feet under ground, I sincerely hope he knew how much he was and still is treasured. I secretly wish that Booth was right because it makes the pain of it all so much lighter to bear.

I will never understand why I have lost two of the most important people in my life. I will never understand why I've gone through so much heartache and trauma. I will never understand why my life has been more struggle and strife than joy up to this point, but I am so grateful for the journey. I feel I am so much more normal and well adjusted. I am happy and settled.

I have a beautiful life and I am so thankful for all the goodness I have now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thank you all so much for your time and love. It has meant so much to me to have you all along for the ride. Please review this last chapter and let me know what you think of the story over all. It's been fun and I am so thankful to have readers like you!

Much love! 3


End file.
